


Knowing my Place

by FallingTearsofJoy



Series: ZilEstes Guilty Pleasure [5]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingTearsofJoy/pseuds/FallingTearsofJoy
Summary: After the War, Estes has to decide whether or not to join a group of strangers, or to stay and protect his Kingdom. It was inevitable that he would join anyways, but it certainly took a little bit of 'persuasion'.(Includes meeting Nana for the first time)





	Knowing my Place

It was the aftermath of the Elven War. Hundreds of thousands of villages were burnt and scorched to the ground because of the Queen of Doom and her allies’ wrath.

The Elven Kingdom slowly began to build their broken homes from the ground up. Thanks to their king, Estes, who encouraged his people to rise and never lose hope. So that when another war comes, they would be ready for it.

“I can’t thank you enough for helping my kingdom.” The king announced to the foreigners. Even if their leader was a mere human, they didn’t hesitate to defeat Alice. “Especially you, Miya.”

“Aww, it was nothing.” Miya replied, blushing at the compliment.

“Yeah, you were amazing,” said one of the helpers, which looked like a demon slayer judging by his sword.

“Oh, uh, thanks.” She replied sheepishly, blush darkening.

“I would do anything to return your kindness.” The Elf King added, kneeling at them.

Their blonde leader, Layla, raised her both of her hands in protest. “No, no! Actually, we thought we could also use a hand or two in our Guild. Y’know, to fight bad guys and stuff.” She said.

Estes blinked. Leave his kingdom and join them? It’s not like the kingdom had any major problems before the war. And he could use some time off recording everything in scrolls every once in a while.

But who’d guard the kingdom?

“I’ll do my best to see if I could apply,” He said, standing up.

“Hey! Sorry, had to entertain some ladies in the way,” A brunette warrior casually announced as he entered the kingdom’s badly beaten palace.

Estes’ eye twitched in irritation. He hated people like that. All boasting and usually all talk and no action. But he did annihilate a whole wave of the Queen of Doom’s minions so maybe he does have some sort of worth after all.

“What’d I miss?” He asked.

“Not much,” Layla shrugged.

“Great!” The warrior stopped in his tracks as he saw Estes. “Elf King, is that you?” He asked in astonishment. “Man, you’re lookin’ better since the last time I saw you. All beaten up and whatnot.”

Estes drew a sharp inhale and Layla quickly coughed to clear things out.

“I apologize for his rude behavior,” She chuckled nervously and she jabbed him on the arm earning a faint “ow” from him. “He’s the son of the King of Dragons that’s why he acts pretty reckless around royalty.”

 _Him?_ _The_ son of _the_ King of Dragons? Estes could’ve laughed at the thought.

“I see,” He replied calmly, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s all mine, Estes.” The dragon warrior smirked.

It seemed quite obvious, really. But he just had to ask.

“How did you know my name?” The Elf King asked.

“Hm? Oh, I hear it all over the place!” The brunette grinned, “My name’s Yun ‘Zilong’ Zhao but you can all me Zilong.”

Their introduction was interrupted by one of the guards in the palace.

“M’lord!” He screamed, “The Elven Cat Village survived!”

“Right. Miya, come with me.” Estes ordered as he wasted no time going out of the palace.

“Erm, Zilong could you assist him instead?” Miya asked with a flushed face, “He can’t survive on his own and I have to lead Layla and the others to a safe pla-“

“Yeah, I see what’s going on here,” Zilong said, grinning at Alucard who quickly looked away. “Alright, you have my word.” He added, spinning his spear as he dashed to follow where Estes went.

 

“There were a lot of casualties and most of them did not survive.” The guard spoke with grief as he showed a scroll that was filled with morbid statistics.

Estes’ brow furrowed, heart beating with guilt and regret. If only he’d awaken more sooner, he could have prevented this. And yet he was still weak and needed help from outsiders. He couldn’t even protect his kingdom on his own!

Which made up his mind.

“Jeez, you could easily get lost in this place,”

An all too familiar annoying voice rang as Zilong walked closer.

“Shit,” He muttered as he saw the broken sanctuary.

“Where’s Miya?” Estes asked as he closed the scroll.

“Oh, she led our team to safety or something like that,” He said.

There was a long pause before Zilong pushed the Elf King away from his position.

“Look out!” He said as he blocked a wandering boomerang with his spear.

A silhouette moved along the thin trees, disappearing after a split second.

“What the-Ah!” The dragon warrior gasped as a little blue cat-like creature moved out of the bush and started chasing him.

“Get it off get it off get it off!” He cried out repeatedly as it started jumping on his back, gnawing on his armor, and vanishing after a few seconds.

The Elf King eyed the bush suspiciously. Usually boomerangs don’t go flying around in the kingdom and he should know that. He sniffed and smelled fear of his own kind lingering in the air which confirmed his thoughts.

“Come out of the bush, please.” Estes ordered softly, kneeling as he went closer to the shadow behind the trees.

Faint sobs became more audible as the shadow went closer to him, revealing a badly wounded cat-like child.

“You-!” The child choked on her words, “I don’t knyow who you are!” She sniffed, “But for swome reason I must obey you!” She cried out as she hugged the Elf King. 

“Shh, it’s okay, I wouldn’t hurt you,” Estes hushed, “Please, let me heal you,” He whispered as he placed his hand on her forehead, healing every deep scratch on her body in the process.

Feeling better, she dozed off in the Elf King’s arms.

“Let’s go back to the palace.” He said as he went ahead.

“Right,” Zilong replied, following them.

 

The child woke up in a soft bed, yawning as she blinked.

“Where am I..?” She mumbled as she looked around the fairly simple room, spotting a familiar person sitting on a chair at the edge of it.

“Alright! You’re finally awake!” Zilong cheered, knocking the door beside him, “Dude, she’s up!” He said.

The door opened and Estes went in, sitting on a chair placed on the opposite side from where Zilong is.

“Hello. I’m really sorry we brought you here, but we are currently fixing your village so it will be as good as new.” He said.

“And improved with better security!” The dragon warrior added,

The young girl gasped, “You’re the one that healed me!” She said, ears perking up, making Zilong groan when he got completely ignored, “Thank you vwery much…” She smiled bashfully.

“It is fine.” Estes replied with a genuine smile, “Do you have a name?”

“N-Nana…” She muttered shyly.

“Hello Nana. My name is Estes, King of Elves,” He introduced.

Nana gasped, “Oh so _that’s_ why I obweyed you without qwuestion!” She exclaimed, tail wagging in excitement, “You have this kind aura awound you. Also bwecause I’m an elf cat.” She added.

Estes chuckled then frowned afterwards when he heard Zilong mutter something about mistaking Nana as some sort of raccoon.

“Pwardon me but, who the heck is that guy?” She asked as she pointed to Zilong’s direction.

“Ah, he’s-“

“The name is Zilong! The son of the almighty Dragon King!” The dragon warrior proudly stated, cutting Estes off on purpose.

Nana squealed in delight, “I could be your daughter or something!”

“What?” Both men said simultaneously, Estes blushing in embarrassment as he realized what that meant.

The Elf Cat giggled, “You see, I hwave a dragon cat companion with me and I could cwearly talk to her so that technically mwakes me a dragon! And I’m also an elf cat so that mwakes me like your child!”

“Uh,” Zilong coughed, moving uncomfortably on his seat.

“Nana, you’re mistaken-“ Estes started,

“And you’re the mom!” She said, pointing at the Elf King, “And you’re the dad!” She added, pointing at Zilong.

The dragon warrior started snickering and burst out laughing afterwards.

“Sh-shut it!” Estes screamed as he lightly kicked Zilong’s chair with his feet.

“I’m sorry Nana but, you _have_ to understand that we’re both men!” He said as he tried to will himself not to blush madly anymore.

Nana smiled sadly, “I don’t care. My pwarents died in the war and I didn’t really have friends back there.” She hugged her tail tightly and she continued, “They were teasing me of how small and weak I am. And you guys are the only ones that are weally close to me right now, so…”

Estes bit his lip as he looked at Zilong for help. The brunette simply shrugged as the Elf King inhaled,

“Do you want to become stronger?” He asked, hopefully changing the subject.

Nana quickly wiped her tears as she stood up, “Yes!”

“Well you look strong enough to me and that’s coming from your dragon dad,” Zilong winked which made Estes roll his eyes.

“Yes, what he said.” Estes muttered and continued, “You do have some potential in you when you showed us your skills back at the village. And I am certain that’s not all the skills you have.” 

“Yep!” Nana grinned as she summoned her dragon cat.

“Woah!” Zilong gasped as he pet it, “Hey there big fella.”

“Then we’ll set you up for training in a few days,” Estes said as he stood up, impressed at her skills, “But for now, rest. You’ll need plenty of energy as we go there.”

“Ok…” The elf cat murmured as she sank back to the bed.

They were just about to leave until she called out again, “Wait!”

Both men looked back, and Nana could tell by the sincere look on their faces that she could trust them.

“I’ll-I’ll see you at the training camp!” She spoke, heart filling with determination.

Zilong and Estes smiled as they walked out.

 

The Elf King let out an exaggerated sigh as he closed the door securely with his back, turning his head to glare at the whistling dragon warrior who started to leave him.

“I _cannot_ believe you’d actually say such a thing!” Estes huffed as he followed him.

“What, you mean the ‘dragon dad’ thing?” He responded with utter sincerity that made his blood boil, acting like it’s no big deal. “You heard her, she lost her parents so I just acted the part- _you_ on the other hand,” The dragon warrior emphasized with a playful push on his side, “Didn’t seem to want to get into it,” He added, smirking smugly as he focused on the path.

Estes, at lost for words for once, stayed silent as he tried to focus on the road.

Zilong paused in realization, “Wait a minute, don’t tell me you’re a virgin.”

The Elf King pushed his face away as he walked past him, making the other laugh as he caught up.

“Hey now, it’s no big deal,” He smiled, “You’ll find someone sooner or later,” He added as he ruffled his hair, Estes slapping his hand away afterwards.

“I mean, with that attitude you seem to fit the part of an ideal mom,” He continued.

Estes’ eyes glowed as he summoned a crescent moon, using its power to tie him down.

“You do not know when to halt your actions, do you?” He asked, voice echoing around the place.

Zilong remained unfazed, scoffing at his efforts. “Yeah, ‘coz no one tells me what to do, _King_ Estes.”

The Elf King clicked his tongue in distaste as he released him, walking ahead as he added,

“I’ll have you know that I’m not a damsel in distress,”

“Didn’t seem like it,” The brunette retorted as he followed, “Admit it, you _needed_ our help because if we didn’t come, your place is as good as doomed,”

Estes’ gaze softened at the road, remembering his remorse as he saw the village burned to shreds. Sure, he didn’t have enough power to save everyone but that doesn’t mean that he’ll forever think that he’s useless.

“I, also didn’t meet my parents back then,” Zilong suddenly mumbled making him stop in his tracks.

“My village was burnt by rampaging dragons,” He continued, “My dragon dad told me that the reason they did that is because humans invaded their homes and stole their eggs and treasures while at it. But it’s mostly because they started wood markets resulting in mass deforestation.” He added as they went inside the palace gardens.

Both men stayed silent as they decided to sit on a bench, eager to listen to their own stories.

“I was a baby that time,” He continued with the most sincere face the other has ever seen since their meeting, “Strangely enough that instead of roasting me, a king dragon out of all dragons chose me to live by his side. Well, I was gonna be a king anyways since I was next in line for the throne in our kingdom.”

“Mm,” Estes mumbled as he listened, intrigued how the usually upbeat warrior became serious in a heartbeat.

Zilong sighed, “I always thought that maybe he chose me because he didn’t want me to take the path that generations of my family took.”

“Which is?” The Elf King asked, even if he had a hunch of what it was.

The brunette looked at him with an almost pained expression,

“Dragon slayers.”

Estes nodded and looked away, feeling sorry for the poor guy.

“I see,” He mumbled, “Well you were successful anyways since you’re not the type to slay dragons anymore,” He added as he crossed his arms.

Zilong blinked at him, not expecting empathy from the disciplined king especially because of what happened earlier. “Thanks,” He said, chuckling.

Estes glared at him, “Don’t get too cocky, I still haven’t forgiven you,” He said, heat rising up to his cheeks, “A-and even if you’re successful doesn’t mean you will make more mistakes in the future. And if you made one, count on it that I will make you pay for it!”

“Whatever you say, princess,” The dragon warrior laughed making the other grit his teeth, “Or should I say, _mom?”_

“Oh, for heavens’ sake!” Miya heard her mentor scream as she leaned on a broken pillar, watching the two with interest.

“They’re sure getting along quite well, dont’cha think?” She asked the Elf Cat who was also watching, hands placed on each side of her cheeks as she replied happily,

“Indeed!”

 

“But seriously, who’d guard your kingdom?” Zilong asked as they walked to the center of the kingdom. Every elf tried their best to fix the town with a passionate glint on their eyes making Estes’ heart fill with hope once again.

“If I become stronger,” He replied as a young female elf with a hammer started shaping the necessary materials.

“They would too.” He smiled as the she waved at him.


End file.
